


Bad things may not be so bad

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, SeeTheFlop7, jackjae, markjae - Freeform, markjaeson - Freeform, markson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Jackson havia saído com uns amigos para comemorar seu aniversário e depois da bebedeira foi parar no hospital, aguardando notícias do seu melhor amigo que sofreu um acidente consigo. O que Jackson não sabia era que seu “amigo” estava sendo muito bem cuidado pelo Dr. Choi YoungJae.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	Bad things may not be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto SeeTheFlop7.  
> Link do projeto:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/seetheflop7

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/bad-things-may-not-be-so-bad-16295632)

Se eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente, provavelmente eu teria feito. Não que eu me arrependa de ter conhecido Choi Youngjae, o médico de plantão daquela noite, porém todo o resto poderia ter sido evitado — e eu gostaria de ter evitado. Meu aniversário era para ser um dia feliz, de comemoração, e terminou comigo e meu melhor amigo — e paixão secreta — no hospital. Nada aconteceu comigo, além de algumas escoriações e uns cortes no rosto. Porém, o americano que conduzia o carro ficou preso nas ferragens e perdeu os movimentos das pernas.

Claro que Mark não me culpava pelo ocorrido, ele é uma pessoa doce e de coração enorme, mas eu sabia que se tivesse obedecido ao mais velho e o deixado dirigir em paz, talvez ele tivesse visto o carro que vinha em alta velocidade e sem controle, talvez tivesse conseguido desviar. Eu estava bêbado e todos sabem como eu fico muito mais agitado com o álcool correndo pelo meu organismo, Mark é um dos poucos que sabem lidar com isso, porém desta vez custou caro. Um alto preço que eu gostaria que não tivéssemos que pagar. Dr. Choi foi atencioso o tempo todo, tentando me manter calmo desde a recepção — na qual eu saí de dentro da ambulância aos prantos e completamente desesperado ao ver o mais velho inconsciente — até o recebimento da notícia.

Não que tenha sido algo que foi detectado na cirurgia que Mark teve que fazer por conta do acidente, mas sim quando já estava no quarto, acordado e pediu para ir ao banheiro. Fomos ajudá-lo a levantar, quando ele reclamou que não sentia as pernas, e o médico fez uma espécie de teste de sensibilidade no loiro, o qual Mark apenas observou e disse não ter sentido nada. Mesmo assim o Tuan tentou se levantar e teria caído se não tivéssemos sido rápidos o suficiente para segurá-lo.

Ele ficou arrasado por dias, principalmente quando os resultados dos exames vieram, comprovando que a lesão em sua coluna era irreversível e que ele não voltaria a andar. Levou uns meses para ele se adaptar e se recuperar emocionalmente. E eu estive morando com ele este tempo todo, ajudando-o a se adaptar a cadeira de rodas e tudo mais. Dr. Choi vinha sempre nos visitar, procurando ajudar o Tuan a se locomover para a cadeira de rodas sem precisar muito da minha ajuda.

Mark sempre gostou de ter sua independência, fazer tudo sozinho e sem preocupar os outros, ver ele precisando de ajuda para praticamente tudo no início, foi difícil. Eu sabia que logo ele conseguiria se virar sozinho novamente e até mesmo voltar a dirigir — talvez se eu estivesse em seu lugar, jamais entraria no carro, no banco do motorista, novamente, eu não sou tão corajoso assim. O médico nos distraia bastante, muitas vezes compartilhando alguns casos que havia atendido no ambulatório como se fôssemos todos amigos de longa data. Alguns podem até pensar que é antiético do rapaz castanho, porém isso mantinha Mark menos depressivo pela própria condição e me mantinha menos preocupado com o mais velho.

Talvez o pior para mim tenha sido a primeira noite na casa do americano. O olhar vazio dele me deixou completamente desesperado e me doeu ter que cuidar de seu corpo bonito tão machucado daquela maneira. Se o Dr. Choi não estivesse ali conosco, talvez eu nem tivesse conseguido, já que me sentia meio paralisado pela culpa. Seis meses depois do acidente, Mark já estava lidando melhor com a cadeira de rodas, porém Youngjae ainda o visitava quase todos os dias. Hoje é um dia daqueles em que eu e Mark estávamos fazendo vários nadas na sala, enquanto um filme passava na TV à cabo do mais velho. Nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção desde o começo do filme, afinal, o Tuan havia feito uma pergunta que nos jogou num silêncio absurdo e cheio de trocas de olhares.

A questão foi justamente que, ao ir tomar banho, deixei meu celular destravado em cima da cama e Mark acabou olhando as mensagens já que estavam abertas. E não eram quaisquer mensagens. Eu estava falando com Im Jaebum justamente sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a Mark e o quanto o Dr. Choi me confunde com as sensações que ele me passa. O Im chegou a conclusão de que eu estou apaixonado pelos dois e essa foi exatamente a pergunta do dono da casa. Claro que eu não soube responder, não esperava nem ser exposto assim, quanto mais ter que concordar ou discordar sobre algo que eu mesmo não estou entendendo o que estou sentindo. Contudo, Mark mantinha um sorriso sereno, como se não fosse nada assustador ou esquisito a possibilidade de eu gostar romanticamente de duas pessoas do sexo masculino, e isso ao mesmo tempo

—Sabe, Jackson… Eu te perguntei isso, porque… Talvez eu esteja sentindo a mesma coisa. —Ele disse, ainda sereno, como se não fosse nada demais ou como se estivesse falando sobre o clima, aliás chuvoso. Ao ver que eu ainda não tinha uma reação, o mais velho se aproximou e selou nossos lábios.

Arregalei os olhos ao sentir o toque do ruivo, seguido do barulho da porta sendo aberta. Sim, Dr. Youngjae tem a chave da casa, assim como eu.

—Wow! Vejo que estou atrapalhando! Querem que eu volte mais tarde? —o mais novo questionou ao ver a cena, rapidamente me afastei de Mark, sentindo meu rosto esquentar por inteiro e eu não consegui formular uma única frase decente para explicar o que estava acontecendo, o que resultou em minha pessoa abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes. — Tente se acalmar, Mark hyung já tinha me contado algumas coisas, então eu já esperava ver isso em algum momento, porém esperava estar em casa para participar da conversa também, e não só da pegação!

O mais velho riu, junto ao médico, enquanto eu me sentia completamente perdido. Havia algo ali que eu não tinha entendido, o que não é muito estranho, pois eu sou bem lerdo mesmo.

—Nós dois gostamos de você, Seunie. E nos gostamos da mesma forma, então o que queríamos perguntar, baby… —O mais velho sussurrou em meu ouvido, senti todos os meus pelos se arrepiarem e Youngjae se juntou a nós no sofá. —É se você nos aceita como seus namorados. Aceita?

Eu não sabia como responder, quer dizer, eu iria gaguejar e provavelmente os faria rir enquanto eu fazia cosplay de plantação de tomate, então resolvi responder da maneira mais simples possível: Beijei os dois. Afinal, eu já estava com vontade de fazê-lo desde muito antes.

_E é, às vezes, as coisas ruins não são tão ruins assim._


End file.
